Words
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Collection of Kyou x Tohru fics, written for the LJ community, otp100. Ratings for individual stories inside. 1. Steps  Tohru finds herself in the hospital once again, and for good reasons. WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS.


_1. Steps_

**  
For otp100 livejournal  
Prompt: **# 9 - Hospital**  
Fandom**: Fruits Basket  
**Pairing**: Souma Kyou/Honda Tohru  
**Rating**: G  
**Warning**: Last chapter spoilers  
**Word Count**: 648

**Steps**  
_By: Riyuji_

**Disclaimer**: All characters © Natsuki Takaya

* * *

Despite the regular visits she made to Rin back when the horse was confined to the hospital, and the time she herself had recovered in that same place after her accident, Tohru still felt somewhat unnerved about the structure. It took a lot of courage from the girl to walk into the building just to visit Rin, and although she didn't tell anyone she had recurring dreams of her accident during her stay. 

Tohru was not really sure what exactly made her feel so anxious whenever she approached the place. She had begun supposing that was probably because it brought back memories of her own mother's accident and untimely death.

Oddly enough, she found herself in front of a hospital once again. Her chest tightened. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. She then hugged her figure, as if seeking some kind of protection, some kind of warmth.

A hand reached out, taking her own, gripping it tightly. She looked up and into deep orange eyes. "Kyou…" she said softly, a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey," he said. "You okay?"

The hesitation in her voice was evident. "Un, I am, Kyou-kun. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kyou should his head. "Doubt it," he said, resting his free palm against her forehead checking for a fever. She would sometimes revert back to her old self, trying to carry all of her burdens as to not trouble anyone else, and Kyou knew that.

"First of all, you haven't called me that in a long time." He was referring to the honorific she had attached to the end of his name. After having moved out of Shigure's place, and getting a place of their own, Kyou had asked her to try dropping the "-kun" from his name. It took a while, but after a lot of corrections from Kyou, and a lot of determination from Tohru, she was finally able to call him by his given name – no strings attached whatsoever.

"And secondly, you're beet red."

Tohru closed her eyes, and took a small step backward. "I'm all right, Kyou. I really am." The close proximity of the male still made her cheeks heat up, and turn a couple shades of red in spite having lived together with him for nearly five years – two of which had just been the two of them, devoid of the two other male housemates that they had lived with for so long.

He approached her, slowly. "No, you're not."

Reaching out, Kyou gently pulled her towards him. He swept the bangs out of her face, and planted a light kiss on her forehead. He leaned down, placing his forehead against hers, holding her face in between both his hands. "I know that you're scared. Truthfully, so am I."

Tohru bit her lower lip. Over the past two years, Kyou had tried his best to calm down, to not get agitated by the little things that annoyed him. He had matured. He would even kid about how Shigure may even take back his little jokes if he heard about Kyou's progress. His actions were gentler, smoother, and Tohru had no objections about it whatsoever. If anything, it made her fall in love with the man even more.

"I know it's really hard. But you know that I wouldn't let you go through this by yourself." His hand moved down, stopping only when it reached her belly. He smiled. "We're going to do this together. The three of us."

Tohru looked up at him, and returned the smile. She took hold of his hand. "Thank you, Kyou. Thank you."

Kyou's smile didn't falter.

He took the lead, his wife in tow. "Then, let's get going."

Tohru nodded, following her husband up the steps to the structure.

She closed her eyes once more. _This is it. We're actually going to have a family. Together._

-END-

* * *


End file.
